Timing Is Everything
by Morine123
Summary: A short one-shot about a sad conversation Bella and Edward have during Bella's pregnancy in Breaking Dawn. Rating just in case. Slight fluff, depending on how you look at it.


**Sad one-shot of a discussion that Edward and Bella would have during her pregnancy in Breaking Dawn. **

Bella's Point of View

I was only a few weeks pregnant but it already felt like a few months. I could barely move in the bed I was placed upon. It was late at night, I wasn't sure how late but it was dark outside and I was supposed to be asleep. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. It's just really painful, but of course I would never tell Edward that. I haven't eaten without throwing it up in weeks, I knew I probably looked awful, but nobody would give me a mirror.

Rosalie was sitting just outside the room, I kind of just wanted to be alone with Edward. She of course didn't trust him, but I knew he wouldn't try anything right now. I understand how he wanted to get rid of the baby, really I do. I have a large chance of dying. And it's not that I'm con abortions, it's not that. This baby is Edward and me. And if I get rid of this baby, it's like killing Edward, and I just can't do that.

So here I was, lying on my back facing the ceiling. Edward was kneeling on the floor, elbows on the mattress and head in his hands. He was beating himself up over this, and I wanted him to stop. He hasn't been hunting in a while, just for a few hours one day, but I knew that wouldn't help him at all.

I reached out my hand and started gently stroking his head, playing with his hair. His head immediately shot up and his black eyes met mine, "I didn't know that you were still awake, you should probably get some sleep."

I shook my head, "I can't, I guess I'm just not that tired."

He nodded his head and looked at my stomach, "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

"Because this baby is you and me, I've grown to love it. He's a part of you Edward, and if he dies, it's like killing you, and I can't do that. I love this unborn child."

He reached his hand out and rubbed soothing circles on my stomach, "You won't be killing part of me, I'm right here. But Bella, you could die giving birth to this child. If you want a baby we can find another way, you're killing yourself Bella."

I sighed, "If the timing is right everything will work out. If you bite me right after it will be okay. Timing is everything, and we can time this correctly, really we can. I just can't get rid of this baby. I'm sorry."

I knew that if he was human he would have cried now, the thought broke my heart. I didn't want him to be in so much pain. I hated what this was doing to him, but I had to do it.

"Bella, I love you. I can't live without you. I don't know how. Please Bella, please just survive for me. I can't do it, I just can't do it." He was clutching on to the sheets now, his head buried right next to my stomach. He mumbled something, I was unable to understand what he said.

He lifted his head a little so I could hear what he was saying, "It's all my fault. That dog was right, I hurt you Bella. I hurt you in more ways than one. We should have waited until you were changed. This shouldn't have happened. If I knew Bella, if I knew that you could get pregnant I would have never…why? Why you Bella? You don't deserve this pain, you don't deserve this. If you're doing this for me, please don't please stop. I love you too much Bella, I can't lose you, I just can't."

"Edward, please listen to me. I'm doing this because I have to. Edward, I love this baby. I love you. And I hate what this is doing to you. I hate it." tears started forming in my eyes, "But I just have to. Do not blame yourself for this, it's not a problem. This child is not a burden in our lives. Please understand that Edward, it's painful, yes. But I don't care. We are going to get through this."

He pulled his face up to mine and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. He kissed all of the tears away and brushed the hair out of my face. I moved over in the bed a little so that Edward could lay beside me. He slowly lay down on the bed and I rested my head on his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around me as he kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you Bella. Please just survive for me."

I nodded my head, "I will always survive for you."

I closed my eyes as Edward started humming me to sleep. As I was drifted off to sleep I promised myself that I would make it through this, not for myself, not for our child, but for Edward. Always for Edward.

**Sad, I know. The thought just came to me. I would love to know what you all think though! **


End file.
